


White roses and a teddy bear.

by Spacey Whales (Hetty_Mouse)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetty_Mouse/pseuds/Spacey%20Whales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy leaves a memorial to Kendra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White roses and a teddy bear.

Giles had said they'd wanted to send her body back to her watcher. It'd seemed the right thing to do. Only, it had been weeks and when he'd contacted the police, he'd been told she had already been buried. No funeral or anything. She'd given everything for this world and now she was buried in an unmarked grave.  
So, months later, Buffy found herself in the library with a vase of white roses and a teddy bear. She left them on the counter.  
She remembered it like it was yesterday. Her heart pounding in her chest as she ran, desperately hoping she wasn't too late and the she pulled open the door… And she was. She'd let Angel distract her and now Kendra was dead.  
If she'd been quicker, she wouldn't have been leaving these flowers. Maybe Kendra would be sitting with her, pouring over the books, looking for the latest demon.  
Buffy closed her eyes, imagining Kendra standing before her. Kendra smiled, her hand caressed Buffy's face and their lips met.  
But then Buffy opened her eyes and it was a lie. In reality, she'd been too busy with Angel to see what was right in front of her eyes. And now she saw it, all that was in front of her eyes were white roses and a teddy bear.


End file.
